


Ruined Birthdays

by JustMiloPlease



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Short Stories [8]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic, mitjo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMiloPlease/pseuds/JustMiloPlease
Summary: Mitch does something nice for Jonas and his glow bug, well, glows.





	Ruined Birthdays

9:46pm

hey globug

9:47

What do you want

9:47

wana headoer to Wacyland 2morrow/

Jonas sighed and locked his phone. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was his birthday! Jonas had completely forgotten and was ready to text back, nope, sorry busy. But...heck who was Jonas kidding. The only person who remembered his birthday was Sid. 

9:50 pm

Sure

Mitch felt a curling smile come over his face. He and Spots were going to celebrate Spots birthday. After experiencing the asshole that was Dean, Mitch was sure he wouldn’t do anything for his Spots birthday. He wasn’t too concerned about Sidney, but hell, he could do something nice for Jonas. 

Except Mitch had no idea what to get Jonas. He knew the kid liked skating. But, hell even Mitch thought that wasn’t enough to off of. 

10:00 pm

anythng u want for bday/

10:01 pm

Isn’t that suppose to be a surprise

10:01 pm

wll thn u ain’t alowed to not lik wha i get u

Jonas gave a small smile. 

10:03 pm

Get me whatever, I promise I’ll like it

 

Mitch got up early the next day and made his way to Wackyland. There he found the roller coaster that didn’t look close to disintegration. Then, with everything his skinny body could muster, he concentrated on getting the roller coaster to work. Or at least, move. Unfortunately, all Mitch managed to do was give himself a nose blood. When he checked the time, it was nearly 10 am and shit he had no idea when Jonas was coming and damnit he still couldn’t get the roller coaster to move. 

Jonas made his way towards Wackyland at about 10:00 and planned on making it there about 11:00. So naturally, when he arrived Mitch was still staring intensely at a roller coaster with a major nosebleed. “Mitch!” “Chill Spots, its nothing.” Unfortunately Mitch’s speech was garbled with the amount blood he let run down his face and into his mouth. “What the heck were you even trying to do?” Jonas exclaims while pressing his hoodie to Mitch’s face. 

Pushing to hoodie off his face, Mitch says, “Wanted to get the roller coaster to move so we could ride it for your birthday.” while blushing, though it could just be blood stains on his pale skin. Mitch looked up to see Jonas also had a blush dusting over his nose and cheeks. 

“Well, uh, thanks.” Jonas muttered while awkwardly looking everywhere but Mitch. 

 

Really all Mitch and Jonas did for Jonas’s birthday was sit at Wackyland while Jonas cleaned up Mitch and whenever they made eye contact smiling like lovesick fools. All in all, it was probably one of the best birthdays Jonas had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, http://pompeiismilo.tumblr.com/


End file.
